Impossible Bonds
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: The signers marks have returned to them after 5 years..but why?And what does the red night have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1New Girl

_She ran for her life._

"Where am I? Where am I?_ "She asked herself, seeing nothing but a blur of red as she rushed by , trying to find a way out of this nightmare. The masked black people followed her relentlessly, seeking to corner her._

_Suddenly, she bumped into a wall._

"_OUCH!" She yelled, springing back and turning in a circle, taking in the surroundings. Her chasers blocked her escape._

"_Who are you?" she asked, hesitantly._

"_We are the black knights." The tallest, most feminine looking one replied._

_She looked down at her feet. To her surprise, she was fading away. The Black Knight looked as well._

"_We can help you find him. But you need to help us as well."_

_She looked them squarely in the eye. Then she looked at her body, rapidly fading away._

"_In that case…I agree to help you."_

_Obediently, she followed them out of the alleyway. She looked up at the moon, a black hole in the blood coloured sky._

_To herself she thought "_Now, it is you who is relying on me….Onii-Chan_."_

"ANOTHER new girl?Seriously?"

Kakeru Satsuki exchanged a look with his childhood friend, Yuka Minase, in the seat next to his before looking at the girl who stood at the front of their class.

She was wearing the school uniform, but wore black tights and boots rather than knee-length socks and white boots. Her skirt was also longer than the school standards. Unlike Shiori, the returnee from Italy who had arrived a few days ago, this girl seemed shy and her yellow-green eyes looked at the ground. Her hair was green-blue, with streaks of dark blue, held up in a curly ponytail.

"Class, this is Haruhi Morimoto. Would you wish to introduce yourself?"

Haruhi looked up. "Nice to meet you. I've been home-schooled for most of my childhood." She looked at the teacher.

"There is a seat next to sit there."

Haruhi nodded and walked to her seat, quietly sitting down. Yuka flashed her a smile, which was returned to her, albeit a bit stared open-mouthed at her , but didn't make a big show , as he had done upon Shiori's arrival.

Kaori whispered to him "Not your type, huh?least we get a break from your one-track mind"

"She is definetly hot stuff. But scary. Like from the hot stuff."Tadashi replied immediately.

Kaori responded by smacking him around the head with her satchel. She then looked at the teacher.

"Gomennasai sensei, Tadashi was being a baka!"

The teacher sighed, and started the lesson.

After school ended, Yuka and Kakeru met up with Misuzu Kusakabe.

"We're meeting up to discuss the red night, am I right?" Kakeru asked

She nodded once and they set off down the hill to go to the café that was familiar to them all. Once , Misuzu would not have even acknowledged the existence of Kakeru or Yuka , due to her being a third year student , and them being second years. But when they had met only the day before , in the red night , she realised that this could not be right, and she should stick with them.

"Yuka-Chan, see you tomorrow?"

Yuka and Misuzu turned. Haruhi waved at Yuka and smiled.

"Yeah, no problem, nice meeting you!" Haruhi grinned even more and ran in the opposite direction.

"Who is that?" Misuzu asked. Absently, she swirled a strand of red hair around her gloved finger.

"Haruhi. She is new." Kakeru replied then he cried out, and held his head in his hands " My eye!"Yuka light blue eyes widened, then she too crumpled in pain.

Misuzu gritted her teeth. She knew what was coming. Her mind wandered to Haruhi

"I've seen her before." she thought.

But before she had time to ponder further , the red night arrived , jolting the world out of palce.


	2. Chapter 2Crimson Dragon?

**So…I guess I should say something before I type this next chapter…The crossover bits will become more apparent in this chapter-see if you can guess who "Crimson Dragon Girl " is before the end of the chapter.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, so please enjoy the story!**

"Kakeru-kun, is…is this the same place as before?" Yuka looked up at him fearfully.

He glanced at her "don't worry; I'll protect you, no matter what."

Misuzu rolled her eyes "First you should worry about yourself, Satsuki-san." She tossed a sword at Kakeru, who grabbed it and turned to face a swarm of dark spirits. Misuzu did the same behind him , and the two wildly fought.

Yuka watched from the side-lines.

"Kakeru-kun, Kakeru-kun….."She softly moaned, not wanting to think of what may happen if he was disarmed. If only she had some kind of power, like Misuzu had, or if only she was brave, just like her Kakeru –kun, then perhaps she could do something. Nervously, she clung to the Penzou-san that was hanging, like a bag, her side.

Out of the corner of her eye, Misuzu could see a shadow of a girl jump over the rooftops, heading in the direction of the crystal where Lisette, the mysterious, innocent looking girl was trapped by the Black Knights. She stabbed a dark spirit in the stomach, and then spun around to get a better look.

As if sensing her, the girl on the rooftops stopped, and gave Misuzu a cold, cold glance. From what she could see, the mystery girl had a red and gold eye mask on, and a dress to match. Her hair was shoulder-length, but from down where she was, she could not see its colour.

"Fragments. I see you have come back."

Misuzu jumped in surprise, and saw a few of the black knights in front of her. Immediately, Kakeru abandoned the dark spirits and turned.

"Why do you continue to call us fragments? Misuzu demanded, sneaking a glance at the rooftop.

"If you are to be destroyed soon, there is no point in us explaining." The Black Knight, who was addressed as "Invidia" lunged forward to attack her. Misuzu responded with her sword, and the two were instantly locked in fierce combat.

"Where…is the Crimson Dragon girl? She should be here to help finish of the Fragments." Invidia muttered in annoyance.

Misuzu paused. Crimson Dragon? What the hell was that? What did it have to do with the Red Night? As she pondered upon those questions, she was knocked to the ground. Invidia stood over her, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Yuka-Chan!Kakeru-san!" what are you doing here?"

A blond girl with glasses and a big smile ran up to them. Misuzu vaguely recognised her as being a first-year student.

Kakeru raised an eyebrow "Yukiko?"

Everyone else was silent. Yukiko took in the situation, and nodded. She took of her glasses and slipped them in her pocket.

Glassiness came over her eyes. Calmly, she put her hands down her socks and pulled out two, huge, butchers knives. She held them up.

Then, before their eyes, the easy-going girl turned into a cold-blooded assassin, relentlessly attacking the Black Knights

In spite of all the running she had to do in the past 3 years, in spite of all the fear and torment, the girl still couldn't handle violence and bloodshed.

She knew it had to be done, which was why she had decided to hide in this city-rather than allow herself to astral- project her soul so far and risk death. She knew she had to do this, in order to defeat the darkness and bring back her twin brother.

But for it to be like this, she had not expected was why she fled the scene the minute Invidia had plunged her dagger into the third girl's stomach.

Trying to shake off the feeling the red-haired girl had brought upon her with that one glance, she leapt over the rooftops , rushing to get to her house before the red night disappeared and someone saw her undisguised.

Whatever happened, that could not happen. Otherwise it would not just be her brother that was in danger. She, too, could be at the ledge of death.

When she got there, she sat on her bed, and looked at her arm. The mark of the crimson dragon glowed brightly. Proof that it lived in all the signers, even if the marks had been taken away before. She felt, rather than saw, the red night fade away slowly.

Checking the time, she saw it was only 9.00pm.

_I'll never be able to fall asleep at this rate, may as well get ready now._ She grinned to herself grimly and got up. She searched for her school uniform in her wardrobe and put it on, as well as her tights and boots. Then, she searched for the hair extensions, both teal coloured and dark blue , and clipped them into her hair, before carefully using a hair-curler to transform the waist-length sheet of silky hair into a wild , curly mass of it , which she then twisted up and stabbed into place with a pink hair-stick, making her look both artful and Grecian .

Finding the school hat, and placing it on her head, she regarded herself in the mirror with satisfaction. Now, the crimson dragon girl was Haruhi Morimoto, ready to show her face to the real world.

Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu blinked, dazed as the world returned to normal and Yukiko , fully healed and with glasses on , skipped back home.

"There are other fragments as well? I really never knew that." Kakeru muttered.

Misuzu's attention was elsewhere "You really thought it was us 3 only?" she murmured.

"You know anyone else, Kusakabe-sempai?" Yuka asked, shaking herself from the daze.

Misuzu bent down, and picked a small pouch, which contained some cards.

"A girl from my class and another girl who I don't know. The latter was watching us from the roof. She dropped this."

Kakeru grabbed a card at random from the pouch.

"Sunshine…unicorn? What the hell is that? Is this some kind of playing card?" he stared at the brown card, which bore the picture of a blue-and white unicorn and had its name written at the top. Misuzu took the card back, put it in the pouch and turned it around.

In neat, green script, someone had written a message.

Yuka read it out "Happy Birthday, Ruka, this pouch should be useful to keep your deck in. Hope you like it. With Love from your brother "

Kakeru frowned

"Right, so we have no idea who this girl is, or even if she IS a fragment like us , all we know is that she was in the red night with us and her name is Ruka. Now , we are in even more of a messy situation than before."


	3. Chapter 3Signers, Escape and Flames

**Hello!**

**It's the third chapter!Here, the rest of team 5ds will realise that something is up…except for Crow and Aki. Why is this? You'll learn that in the later chapters-it is an important part of the story, so just bear with me.**

**As usual, I'd love it if you reviewed. AND I do not own 11eyes OR 5ds-this disclaimer applies for all the chapters!I do however , own the twins Jun and Rin-even if they are minor characters.**

When Yusei Fudo awoke for the 3rd time that week to see his signer mark glowing madly, he knew that something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Sighing, he got up, went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water .sitting on the chair and drinking it in deep, hurried gulps , he thought carefully about his dreams , trying to piece them together into a meaningful picture.

The first dream was about a king named Verad. He ruled a far-off country called Drasuvania-but this was a long, long time ago. The country was in the middle of an intense civil war, one which had been on for longer than Verad's felt the man's pain as though it was his own. He felt his power, the eye of Aeon, in its full strength .He even felt the moment when this young king had got assassinated.

The second dream was no less weird. He had seen his friend, team-mate and fellow signer Ruka being chased by black-clad creatures in a blood-coloured world. She had agreed to help them eventually, in return for something of hers being rescued. Where Rua was, he did not know, but Yusei assumed that rua's absence had something to do with the whole mess.

The dream which had woken him up to a glowing mark on his hand-one which Yusei was sure had been taken away 5 years ago after the signers parted ways-was one seeing Ruka , masked and looking a lot mature than before , watching a bunch of teens in school uniform of some sort , facing the black-clad people. This dream was slightly different , for the crimson dragon had appeared halfway through , rather like blocking the view of a TV screen , and had howled insistently , trying to tell Yusei something.

The thing was, Yusei didn't understand it.

Sighing, he left the glass on the table, and went back to his room. He switched the light on , and went to his bedside table. Pulling a drawer open, he took a small folded piece of paper and opened it

"We are on the run –and are taking new identities in every city we arrive in. we may not be able to be in touch with you for the next few years. Sorry."

The note had been unsigned , but Yusei had recognised the handwriting when Martha had dropped by and given it to him that day , 3 years ago.

Gritting his teeth in pain and anguish, he tossed the note back into the drawer.

Did the others have their signs return to them?

For the first time in 3 week s, Jack Atlas didn't have a tournament, which meant he could rest and do pretty much whatever he wanted for the day. He got up, went downstairs, and prepared himself a cup of coffee.

This town he was in did not have any decent coffee shops, not like Blue Mountain did, back in Neo Domino City, so he had got into the habit of making it himself. He quite enjoyed the process; it was calming after a stressful duel.

Last night's duel had been stressful, against a legendary-yet mysterious woman who wore an eye mask and had a deadly deck. Jack replayed the moments of the duel in his head , a satisfied glow spreading all over him

Suddenly, he heard sounds coming from his garage. A clanking, a banging and the trademark sound of his D-wheel being revved up. He rushed out of the house and into the garage , where the door was slightly open, not knowing what he would see.

2 tanned, dark-haired teenagers, a boy and a girl sat by his D-wheel, busily working on didn't seem to notice jack staring at them confusedly. The boy picked up a spanner.

"Jun! Rin! What in Hades are you doing?"

The girl looked up "Fixing your fortune wheel. We heard you come back last night, but the engine sounded odd-like, so we decided to fix it, innit?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes "Rin, I'd kinda appreciate it if you kinda, sorta TOLD me before breaking into my garage."

Jun then looked up, regarding jack with sea-green, cloudy eyes. "Sorry, Jack-nii."

Rin glared at Jun "Why sorry, we're doing a favour!"

"Onee-chan, we DID break in…"

"Yes, yes, whatever, whatever you say …."

Jack smiled thinly at them, trying to supress a laugh. They sure did remind him of someone. But he couldn't remember who.

"Now, I assume we're sorted. I best go get back to my coffee."

Jun nodded, and then dropped his spanner. Haphazardly, he felt around for it. Jack bent to pick it up, but Rin got there first, handing it to her younger brother and guiding his hand to where the D-wheel stood, so he could get back to work.

Jack couldn't help but shake his head. The twins were definitely an unusual pair of neighbours. It was hard to remember Jun was blind, what with his supreme skills with delicate things and mechanics.

He went back into his kitchen, and looked for a spoon. Just then, His arm flared brilliantly, a bright, intense light formed the shape of dragon wing. Astounded, Jack could only stare. This was not the first time it had happened that week. It had to mean something. It just had to.

Then, a thought popped randomly into his mind

_Rua and Ruka._

That's was who Jun and Rin had reminded him of. But what did Rua and Ruka have to do with this.

In the Red night, Lisette was bored.

She was trapped in the crystal that those black knights had sealed her in. any attempt to get out was redundant- as her first try had shown.

_Why am I here? _She wondered to herself absently.

"WHY AM I HERE? You'd best get me out!"

Lisette startled "hello? Who's there? Can you get me out of here?"

"I'm the one who's trapped, you witch. Get me out! I need to make sure you haven't touched my sisterI swear. If you have, I'll…"

Lisette located the voice as being in her necklace's pendant. She touched it, and when she withdrew her hand a ball of golden light which had a red into it , she saw a face. The face of a young boy.

"Is that you who were yelling?"

"Don't play dumb, Liselotte! Let me GO!LET ME GO!"

"Liselotte? I'm Lisette….I think. I don't really know, I don't remember everything. But….,"

Lisette looked at the light ball, which twisted and turned in her hand, trying to form the shape of the person rapidly. "I think, you can help me get out of this prison." She smiled, and reached a hand out , touching the crystal. To her surprise, it became like jelly , easy to push through. She took a step, and then another.

The hand holding the light came free of the crystal.

Ruka, now safe in her flat, took off her Haruhi disguise, and picked up her sketchpad, and randomly doodled for a few minutes. Over the years she had developed her interest in art, and as a result, her skills too. Now, she could pretty much draw anything she wanted.

After drawing her friend from school, Kakeru, whom she had affectionately started calling "Karu-chan". He reminded her lot of Rua; since he was devoted to protecting their friend Yuka .How she wished she could tell them the truth about herself.

She put the sketchpad down, and went to her window and peered out.

The sight which met her filled with shock.

One of the fragments, the grey-haired boy was jumping from building to building, chasing after Superbia , threatening to kill her.

On the ground, the blond girl with glasses ran and ran, yelling at him

"Takahisa-sempai, please, stop it. It's not her!It's an illusion ..."

And, behind Takahisa , and in his hands , were dozens of flames , consuming everything in its path. Flames of rage.


	4. Chapter 4I demand an explanation!

**This is possibly the longest chapter of the story so far! I just noticed that in the past 3 chapters, the asterisk that I used to separate POVs don't show up , so sorry for any confusion this may have caused.**

**Anyway, as always, reviews are much appreciated!**

_He can't hear me._

That was the first thing to run through Yukiko Hirohara's head as she chased after Takahisa, trying to get him to stop burning down the town in a mad frenzy.

"Takahisa-sempai! "

He stopped, and turned to regard her with deep red eyes full of sorrow.

"I can't stop. It seems as though Saeko's death has brought out the worst in me." Yukiko understood what he was saying. Saeko had been his foster mother for a long time –if it was her who had seen Saeko being killed in such a manner, she would have gone off the rails as well.

"But…that isn't Superbia, you know."

Takahisa hands shook, his self-control getting fragile.

"I need to be stopped."

"I know. You're destroying the city. Just come with me. You can avenge her later."

From up on a burning roof, Ruka snorted in dis-belief. That wasn't what the boy had meant. But it seemed as though he realised this as well. He ran a hand absently through his grey hair and sighed again, more deeply.

"Yukiko. That isn't what I meant. "Ruka heard the sadness, the anger and pain in his voice. She also heard something else, but she could not identify what it 's eyes became even wider

"Takahisa, I..."

"Yukiko if I'm left alive I won't be able to control myself much longer," he walked closer to her.

"I want you to kill me. Stop me before I can never come back. If it was you, then I'd be satisfied. "Yukiko gasped. Her hands shook. But even so, she took off her glasses, put them in her pocket and pulled the blade form her sock.

She held the blade out. She closed her eyes. And then she ran right at Takahisa, who stood there, and did not even cry out as the knife pierced his heart. In fact, he smiled a little, and whispered his thanks. Which is when Ruka realised the other emotion in his voice was love. Pure, honest love. She silently ran back over the rooftops, trying to find Superbia and demand an explanation,.

On the ground, in the middle of the flames, a sobbing Yukiko held Takahisa still form in her arms. The tears mixed with blood and became grief as they slowly travelled down her face and on his body. If she had a choice she would stay here forever, die with her beloved. But, she had a duty, and unanswered questions that needed the answers.. That and the fact she now had to avenge Saeko in the place of her foster son.

_Tomo to Asu No Tame Ni_

She got up, and mutely walked towards the place where her remaining allies waited.

_Kakeru's POV_

"Your bonds have been broken."

Superbia, otherwise known as Misao Kusakabe, repeated herself and Misuzu looked at each other, and back at her.

"What do you mean?"Misuzu demanded of her relative. But all Misao did was smile at them. But , before the two of them could ask any question at all , a green-haired girl wearing an eye-mask jumped down next to them. Ignoring them, the new arrival turned to Misao.

"Superbia, do you have any idea what's going on in the city?"Her yellow-green eyes flashed menacingly from behind the mask before continuing her rant "the city we're trying to save is being burnt! Because you tried to kill one of them through sneaky means!"

Kakeru couldn't believe what he heard "One of us, whom you call "fragments"?"

The green haired girl stiffened, and then turned to Kakeru. Her eyes looked him up and down. Then she gasped, took a step back and covered her mouth.

"Karu-chan? YOU'RE a fragment?"The girl's arm started to glow red, bearing a mark that looked like a claw of some sort. The girl winced, but looked at Kakeru in a mix of amazement and horror. Kakeru went cold. There was only one person he know who insisted on mixing up the syllables of his name and creating the weird nick-name of "Karu-chan."But he had never seen her before , and she didn't look exactly the same as who he suspected it could be.

"Haruhi...?"Kakeru was speechless. Misuzu looked at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the new girl you're friends with?"She asked."I've seen her before. This is the one who was watching us that second day in the red night."

Kakeru felt his heart grow colder. "Haruhi...how can you be fighting against us? Aren't we friends?"

Haruhi sighed. "My brother is more important. The world's fate is more important. You're a good friend, Karu-chan, but you have no idea what is at stake here. "

This angered Misuzu "stop with your crypticness and just cut to the chase will you?" But Haruhi didn't react. Instead, she looked down at her glowing arm.

"Kusakabe-san, I'll put it this way. If we kill you, Liselotte cannot get to you and use your powers to destroy the world. If we keep you alive, Liselotte will escape and find you, then kill you and use your powers to destroy the world." she looked as though she would say more, but then her arm started to glow brighter.

"Rua!" Misao looked at Haruhi with concern.

"Lisette , she's using Rua to break free."Without saying more, Haruhi ran off, not looking backwards, disappearing before reaching the corner. Misao regarded the two confused fragments coldly.

"We'll continue our fight later, in the Parallel World. I look forward to fighting with my descendant."

Misao swiftly disappeared, and Misuzu started shaking.

"Misuzu-sempai, we should go home." Kakeru walked off swiftly in the direction of Misuzu's place, with her following behind him, still shaking, still devastated.

Kukuri Tachibana, Misuzu's mute friend who looked suspiciously like Kakeru's dead sister and Yuka were waiting for them when they burst through the door.

"Kakeru-kun! What happened?"Yuka sprung up from where she sat and ran to him.

"Haruhi...Haruhi is part of this too."

Yuka's mouth opened in an O of surprise.

"Haruhi-Chan?No way!"

Misuzu nodded brokenly "Seems as though she's connected to the Crimson Dragon side of all this madness. "

"No way, Yuka whispered. Kukuri scribbled something in her notebook which she used to communicate, and then held it out to them

"What about Yukiko-Chan and Tajima-san? Where are they?" the notebook read.

Kakeru looked down , gritting his teeth . Even after a week, he still could not meet the eyes of the girl who looked so like his Onee-chan. But Misuzu turned to her and was about to answer when the door swung open loudly.

Yukiko shut the door behind her .blood stained her pretty skirt and top, it was even all over her hair.

"Yukiko!" Kakeru, Misuzu and Yuka all turned towards her in amazement. "What happened?"

Tears flowed out of Yukiko's eyes. "I…I….Killed…I killed ..."

"Who? Who did you kill?" Misuzu asked

"I killed Takahisa-sempai...i killed him…"

At that point Yukiko fainted. Shocked by what they had heard, Kakeru and Misuzu turned away. Kukuri, however, went to Yukiko, and carefully picked her up, taking her upstairs to clean her up.

"That Kukuri-san…I'll make some tea then, it'll calm us all down, nee, Kakeru-kun?

_Ruka's POV_

Exhausted after the events of the day, Ruka leant against the crystal which once again sealed Liselotte. She instantly jumped away when she realised that it was no longer crystal, but more like jelly. It was evidently weakened after the last escape attempt.

_What do I do now?_

This attempt had been a lot different to all the rest. This time, Liselotte, or Lisette as she called herself while trapped with her memory stripped, had tried to use the soul of her brother to escape. The crimson dragon mark flared again. If that happened again, Rua would definitely not come out of this alive.

_In that case, I'll be relying on you from now on, Onii-chan!_

That wasn't true anymore? From day one of this scary, messed up adventure, Ruka realised that this was not entirely true. Not even the strongest, most brave hero could have prevented their soul from being stolen alone. As if that wasn't enough, she had found out that her new friends were being dragged in too. The enemy side, no less. Wasn't there a way to solve this without the need for their death?

_Our Bonds connect us all the time, wherever we are._

She knew what she had to do. Putting her other hand over the mark, she closed her eyes and wished really hard for the help that she needed.

_Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki-san...Can you help me?_

_Misuzu's POV_

There was a razor blade in her tea.

It had only become obvious as she had held the cup to her lips and looked into it. Yuka had clear hatred towards her. But why?

Putting the cup down, she shuddered and stood up.

"I'm going to rest. I'm tired and need to focus." She told Kakeru, deliberately avoiding Yuka's nodded.

"Ok then, Misuzu-sempai." Kakeru sipped his tea calmly as Misuzu backed away.

"Not Misuzu-sempai." Yuka said suddenly.

Kakeru and Misuzu turned and looked at Yuka in amazement. What the hell was she on about?

Yuka smiled her child-like smile at Kakeru, unsettling Misuzu to no end,

"It's Kakeru"Yuka giggled, and picked up Misuzu's tea.

Misuzu shuddered again. Yuka's sky-blue eyes were...well, a bit off. Cloudy like. Outwardly, she seemed like the same, smiley, innocent girl that she had first met, but now she seemed..Edgy, suspicious, whatever you called it.

_Maybe she thinks that I'm going to fall in love with Satsuki-san or something._ Inwardly, she laughed. What a dumb Idea!

Shaking her head slightly, she walked out of the room, when she heard a voice.

"So, most of you are here."

She spun back and ran into the living room. Kakeru had stood up, mouth open in astonishment

"Shiori-san?"

The tiny white haired girl, known as Shiori Monomo, who was wearing the same school uniform as Misuzu, Kukuri, Yukiko and Yuka stood there, clutching green leather bound book, regarding them with an impassive face and intense red eyes.

Misuzu took control.

"Shiori-san, is it? Would you care to tell us exactly what you are doing here and how you know about us?"

Shiori walked into the centre of the living room.

"My real name is Ursula of the Bookshelf. I'm from the Holy Office of the Index."It's time that you fragments learnt the truth of the matter."

"Truth of the matter? The red night? The crimson dragon? All of it?" Misuzu demanded, her violet eyes flaring as she asked.

Shiori didn't waver. She looked Misuzu up and down.

"Yes. I don't actually know much about the crimson dragon. But, however, I can explain the rest. Shall I begin?"


	5. Chapter 5Conflicting Existences

**So sorry for the chapter being short , but since it is already 2 weeks late , and I had even less time to complete it this week than I did last week , but don't worry , next chapter will be longer and better!**

**As usual, please enjoy ^^**

Shiori's POV

She watched their faces closely, to see what they felt after being told that in fact it was them who were the evil ones. They were the types who easily show their emotions, something she was not too good at.

"W...Wait….so all of us have a fragment of this …voidstone in our bodies? Why us?" Kakeru's face was drained of colour, eyes wide and shaken.

"I don't know why us, but you, Kakeru-san, you are technically not a fragment." Shiori explained calmly. When she was met with a blank look from Misuzu and Yuka as well, she sighed

"He has the power of the eye of Aeon. Like king Verad."

"That makes us the villains, right? Since our existences can be used to destroy the world?" Misuzu asked curiosity and suspicion etched into her expression. Shiori nodded.

"But…does that mean that you are going to kill us then, Shiori-san? And what about Onee-san killing herself. What does that have to do with it? "

Shiori went cold. She knew why Kukuri satsuki had killed herself. But there was no way in hell that she could tell Kakeru. it would mess up his potential to fight against Liselotte and keep his life.

She decided instead to answer the first question.

"I, too, am a fragment. I'm on your side." Instantly, Kakeru relaxed.

Just then, she heard footprints at the top of the stairs.

"Kukuri –san, how's Yukiko?" Misuzu asked.

Shiori turned and did a double take.

Was that… Kakeru's sister?

Kukuri at the top of the stairs wrote something in a notebook she held in her hands. Then she came halfway downstairs and showed Misuzu.

"Yukiko-Chan is sleeping"

Misuzu nodded, and Shiori studied Kukuri closely.

Wait a minute….Of Course!

"I think we should go to where the crystals are. I have a feeling that the red night will come down soon, and the black knights will be waiting for a final battle."

Kakeru and Misuzu's response was immediate.

"let's go then. " Obviously the leader, Misuzu lead the way. Kakeru followed, and eventually Yuka came too.

"Kukuri-san, look after Yukiko for us please"

Shiori held back for a moment, and looked at Kukuri, who was still watching them go.

"You." Shiori looked Kukuri straight in the eye "Why do you exist?"

_Far away from the red night and all its intrigue, a young man lay, unconscious and fighting for his life in a hospital bed, dreaming of a person who was his dream girl. Quite literally._

_They had shared a telepathic bond for most of their childhood, but had met in person when he was 6 and she was 5, when she had been shipwrecked onto the shores in the poor city where he was most possibly the risks the boy took to look after her , and return her to her family that sparked the bond, but it only came into effect when he was a 10 year old , fighting for his life in another hospital bed , in another country , but with a fever rather than injuries. She had not let him die. She had gone into his mind and brought him back from death. And so a friendship that surpassed distance began._

_He was captivated by her long, raven-wing's hair, she in turn was captivated by his nickname and his eyes, like rain-clouds. _

_So while she called him "My wings", he decided to give her a special nickname "Riku-chan"._

_Years passed, and soon after his 17__th__ birthday, she dissapereared from his mind, nowhere to be found, and now , he needed to find her again , so that he could live for the people that he loved in his waking hours._

_But first , he needed to remember her real name._


	6. Chapter 6Complications

**Hey, so you've probably figured out that the paragraphs in italics are another POV completely…but who's?Read on and hopefully you'll guess. Anyway , as usual , please enjoy the story **

Ruka's POV

She felt as though she was slowly dying, as she tried to seal the crystal with all her power.

Ruka closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as yet another wave of pain washed over her.

_Stay put. I'm telling you, stay PUT!_ She pushed harder, using all her strength.

"Haruhi!"

With shock, she collapsed to her knees and opened her eyes. She had somehow brought on the red night.

She turned to the direction of the voice. Kakeru, Yuka, another girl with red hair and a determined expression on her face, and a blank-faced tiny white haired girl were running towards her.

"Morimoto –san, what exactly are you doing?" the red haired girl got straight to the point, glaring at Ruka

"Liselotte is trying to use Rua's soul to get out of her imprisonment, especially since he has now awakened and is also trying to get free."

"Rua? Who is Rua?"

"He's my brother, Karu-chan."

"Oh…Misuzu, do you think we can help her?" Kakeru looked at the red-haired girl, who glanced at the tiny girl.

"Hmm, Shiori-san, what do you think?"

The tiny girl pointed.

"Try asking the signers."

Ruka spun around, only to see Yusei, Jack and Aki emerge from behind the crystal.

"Something wrong, Ruka?" Yusei asked casually. Ruka looked at her arm, which glowed intensely

"I…brought you guys here…To save Rua….and the world."

"Haruhi, who are they?"

Ruka sighed and turned back around to look at Kakeru.

"I'm not Haruhi, I'm Ruka. Haruhi was just a disguise. And these are my friends , and fellow signers Aki , Yusei and Jack….wait a moment , Jack , where's Crow?"

Jack shrugged, indifferently . Aki spoke up

"He's in the same hospital where I am completing my degree, in a coma. I don't know how it happened though."

Ruka tried to answer, but then a piercing scream filled their ears.

All at one Ruka noticed 2 different things. The black knights had arrived ,and Yukiko Hirohara was rushing towards them, wielding her large knives. The black haired girl known as Kukuri followed, an apologetic look on her face. Ruka put out her hands, in an attempt to stop yukiko , but the yellow-haired girl ignored her , and everyone else , and rushed straight at Superbia.

The next moments happened so fast, Ruka may have kidded herself that it did not really happen. However, the after-effects were too cruel to be imagined.

_He could see her._

_ was in this red, red world that he had ended up no matter how much he called her, she did not hear. Rather, she was watching something. But what? He focused on the rest of the scene._

_Who was that girl, running towards…towards…some black-clad creatures?What were they..? _

_The blond girl ran, wielding a knife and stabbing at one of the black creatures. His eyes were drawn to her, the love and vengeance that leaked from her eyes as she fought. She looked to be a winner. _

_But…that other black creature…sneaking up behind her….he had to stop it…._

"_LOOK OUT!"He yelled at her._

_But, it was too late. The girl sank to the ground, dead._

_The black creature stuck her hand into the girl's stomach, and pulled out a fragment of what looked like shiny green glass. Which then slipped out the creature's hand…._

Misuzu's POV

All 5 Kusakabe swords were out. She threw the Raikiri sword at Kakeru, who caught it skilfully. She then threw three to the friends of Ruka and turned to face Invidia, the 5th sword in her hand, ready to fight till the end.

She lunged at the black knight relentlessly, to avenge Yukiko. Flashes of the girl's funny, kind nature kept entering her head.

She aimed for the head. A giggle resounded from behind her. She turned.

Yuka's eyes were cloudy, and she smiled, holding the voidstone fragment in her hands.

"Daijoubu, I'll save you." Yuka looked at Liselotte.

"Yuka, what are you doing?" Kakeru had put his sword down, and was walking towards her. Misuzu looked around her.

Haruhi's fellow signers were clinging on to the swords for all they were worth. The spiky haired boy and the red-head girl shared a long look. The girl stepped forward.

"Yuka…-san is it? Please, you don't know what you are doing."

But Yuka could not hear them. Instead, she laughed again, and threw the void stone fragment at the crystal Lisette was contained in.

When it contacted the surface of the crystal, it melted away , like a pink ice cube , but more dramatically. Lisette stepped out, her clothes turning black, and an evil look spreading over her face. She regarded them all with contempt. Then she stared at Yuka

"I'll grant you your wish" She said in a smarmy, harsh voice.

Then she stretched her hand out and prepared to blast Yuka.

_What were they doing there?_

_When he could finally tear his eyes of the blond girl - called Yukiko if he heard the shouts of the other kids correctly, he saw his friends , Aki , Yusei , Jack and Ruka all standing there , horrified. Well, apart from Ruka. He saw a hardened resolve that he had never seen in the child before. And where was Rua?_

_Where?_

_Wait!Was that… Was that Riku-Chan?_

_Yes , it was. Riku-Chan!At last. After so long...but. Why was she fading? _

_He had to find out. Had to stop pushed on further, trying to reach her._


	7. Chapter 7Love

**Quick note: "Daijoubu" can mean "it's all right ", "are you ok" or "don't worry" depending on the context**

**Kakeru's POV**

He reacted quickly to the surprise attack, pushing Yuka out of the way and standing in front of Liselotte, with Misuzu's sword in his hands once again. He did not care one bit what had possessed Yuka to free her, what was important was that he protected her and defeated Liselotte.

What was important was that lives should not be thrown away needlessly.

Liselotte laughed and looked down at Kakeru.

"So, it is you with the Eye of Aeon."

Kakeru shook as he heard the cold voice, but tried to supress it.

"So, what of it?" he said, trying to summon all his strength. He gripped the sword harder. It dug into his hand.

"Karu-chan!Kukuri's fading!" Haruhi yelled.

Kakeru ignored Haruhi or was it Ruka?. Every time he looked at her feelings welled up inside of him.

Feelings he found undeniably hard to handle, especially now with this battle ahead of him. Behind him, he sensed Misuzu fighting against the black knight who apparently was one of her relatives-Superbia, or otherwise known as Misao.

"KARU-CHAN!"

"Wait a moment, Haruhi –chan." He turned to Yuka.

"Are...are you ok?"

Yuka nodded slowly.

"Gomen. I didn't know what I was doing. Kakeru-kun"

He nodded once, and left her, turning around only once to check she got to her feet ok.

The trio that seemed to be the holders of the same powers Haruhi had were close together. The young man with cobalt eyes and wiseness beyond age wielded one of Misuzu's swords effortlessly, and so did the female, who matched the man's moves effortlessly. They looked like a couple.

The tall, arrogant blond however, was staring at something ahead of him.

"Why the heck is that girl fading?" he demanded.

The fighting pair stopped mid-strike, looking like some kind of statue. They gawped at Kukuri Tachibana, who was slowly fading.

"Kukuri-san!" Misuzu yelled, running towards her. Kukuri turned to Misuzu, and smiled the same way she always did, as though unaware of the fact she was slowly becoming see through.

"Tachibana-san." The spiky haired male let his sword clatter to the ground and moved towards Kukuri, as though trying to stop what was smiled more, and mouthed something.

Then she winked out of existence.

The groups stood there, paused in battle. Only Kakeru was fighting, against Liselotte, trying to use his eye to anticipate every move. But of course, her being a witch seemed to cloud his powers.

"KUKURI!"

Haruhi's red-head friend's eyes widened.

"Yusei was that Crow who screamed?" she looked at the spiky-haired male, who was called by this name.

"It can't be…you said that he was unconscious."

Just then, a ball of light appeared in front of Kakeru, with Liselotte clinging to it. It was gold, and constantly writhed, attempting to form a shape.

Next thing Kakeru knew was that Liselotte threw the writhing orb at him, and Haruhi made grab for it , pushing him out of the way while , from where he had heard the scream with the unknown voice , another ball of light appeared , this one orange. This one too, attempted to form a shape, but succeeded, becoming a person, one with even spikier hair than Yusei, and grey , grey eyes that were obviously searching for something important.

"Kukuri…Riku-Chan...Where is she? I saw her. I know I did"

The signers, apart from Haruhi stared shell-shocked

"CROW!"

**Misuzu's POV**

With some trouble, she managed to remember all of the signer's names.

But she did not know the name of the one who had just arrived. The one with orange hair, grey eyes and yellow markings all over his face. Even though t Yusei, jack and Aki had all called him "Crow" somehow she did not believe that that could possibly be a name.

"How do you know Kukuri Tachibana?" Misuzu asked him. Whatever his name was, they needed answers.

"Tachibana?" Crow, or whatever he was called looked confused "I though her name was Kukuri Satsuki."

Behind her, Kakeru gasped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light near to where he was now standing up and walking towards them. With each step he took, he said another word.

"..Onee-san? How?"

Crow turned to Kakeru.

"Riku-Chan told me about you…Kakeru, nee?"

"Yes…yes that is my name. How do you…"Kakeru was clearly perplexed.

Crow grinned at Kakeru in a way that Misuzu found unnerving.

"Ever heard of telepathy, kiddo?"

Kakeru sweat-dropped "Of course. And I ain't a kid!"

"Astral projection." A voice said from above them all.

Superbia, Misuzu, Kakeru, Crow, Yuka, Aki, Yusei and Jack all looked up to where Shiori was flying in the air.

The tiny, white haired non-human girl had blasted yet another Black knight.

"Ursula of the bookshelf?" Superbia asked.

"That would be how the crimson dragon's tail got here. Astral projection. That and the love he has for a girl who killed herself because she was a fragment, and tried to take her brother with her , because he was the eye of aeon's holder."

Both crow and Kakeru gasped as Shiori, seemingly unsympathetic to their shock, continued to explain how the fragments had originally all been in separate worlds, how she had gone to each world to try and tell Kukuri Satsuki the truth about her powers. How that had eventually lead to her suicide.

Kakeru immediately fired up'

"You….." he muttered through gritted teeth. He tried to grab at. Shiori, who looked down and mouthed "I'm sorry." The first time she had ever shown any emotions.

Misuzu wanted to comfort him, but something stopped her. Something stopped her from reaching out to the boy she had fallen in love with.

A scream pierced her thoughts. Without saying a word, Kakeru turned away from everyone and ran towards the place where Liselotte hovered menacingly. Ruka lay at her feet, unconscious. A shape made out of light , which looked like a person seemed to lie …not next to her but more within her , as though this was a fragment of her soul that had escaped and was now trying to get back in.

"Haruhi-Chan!" Kakeru screamed.

She sensed everyone else running, following Kakeru, but she stood still, numbed.

Now she knew what had stopped her. Kakeru was in love with Ruka.

**Another quick note: I didn't plan for there to be a pairing between Kakeru and Ruka when I first started the story, there was only meant to be a pairing between Crow and Kukuri. Oh well, please tell me what you think of this though, minna-san"**


	8. Chapter 8End

**Final chapter!Please enjoy it!**

**Crow's POV**

He had no idea what was going on.

All he knew was that he had to help Kakeru. After all, he was the brother of the girl he had loved the most, and , although he may have lost her , it was not right to let her brother lose the girl he loved the most. Even though he had no idea how Kakeru knew Ruka. Or why he called her "Haruhi"

He thought long and hard about how he and the other signers had defeated their foes. He looked at the witch hovering above Kakeru and Ruka. He looked at the other 2 girls, the red haired one with purple eyes and the one with a flower in her hair, and the dead body of the blond one .he distantly remembered how they had all seemed to stick together before he had materialised in this world.

They shared a bond too. And that was what was needed to defeat the witch and get back home.

"We need to combine our powers." He said aloud.

**Kakeru's POV**

He stared at Crow, his mouth open. Perhaps this unexpected crazy visitor had some use.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" He looked at Haruhi, glowing and unconscious, and sighed pensively, standing up, glancing at the others to see what they made of the whole thing.

Yusei and Aki looked at each other briefly again and nodded. What they said to each other in those glances Kakeru did not know, but he couldn't be bothered to work it out.

"Misuzu-sempai?"

"Hmmmm…that may work for the signers….but what about us, we're completely different?"

"But you have a bond all the same, no?" Yusei stepped away from Aki's side and swept a glance over the reaming fragments.

"That's right!" pleased to be saying something that was useful; Yuka beamed "Remember Yukiko? Tomo to asu no tame ni!"

Kakeru grinned back, nodded and swiped his sword at Liselotte through instinct.

"There's nothing to lose in trying it. But I should really be fighting now…something to keep Liselotte busy while you guys work out how to deliver the finishing blow."

Misuzu's face set in anger and determination.

"Ok. Do your best, then."

Kakeru turned away from them, took one last look at Haruhi, and then went straight into a one-on-one battle with Liselotte. But that did not stop him listening to the conversation going on behind him.

"Why don't we just rush at her with weapons all at once? That's combined strength."

"You want to know something wrong with that theory, Jack? One , this is a WITCH we're fighting , not a super talented duellist with rare monster cards and two , you have no idea to use the sword that…err…what's her name gave to you."

"Birdbrain!" her name is Misuzu. Gomen, pay no attention to Crow."

"Don't worry , Jiro-san."

"JIRO! It's Jack…"

"You look like my brother whom I've only ever seen in photos…..because he was kidnapped when I was a baby…but that does not matter now."

Kakeru had no idea that Misuzu had a brother. But then, he had no idea what Crow meant by "Duellist "or "Rare Monster cards".

"Are you sure that a duel is not possible?"

"Yusei!She's from the 12th century…..how would that be possible?"

"12th century?"

"Yes, I thought that you were meant to be the smart one here."

"LEAVE YUSEI ALONE!"

"Daijoubu, Aki. Anyway, what I meant, I had dreams about that witch –girl and a king called Verad in a war-torn country before Ruka brought us here…"

"You Know about Verad?" Misuzu was incredulous , Kakeru could tell from her voice.

"Well…."

"I have an idea."

Kakeru could sense everyone staring at Yuka as though she had grown horns.

"DON'T DENY THESE YOUNG PEOPLE A FUTURE."

Kakeru jumped.

Liselotte froze.

"Verad…is that you?"

Kakeru then figured out that the voice was coming from his eye , the one he always covered with his eye patch. Promptly he removed it.

"Liselotte. Don't destroy the world."

"Liselotte looked lost

"Thought you hated the world, Verad."

"Not now. I've seen how it can be good. "

All of a sudden Liselottes's face twisted into an ugly sneer.

"It's too late now, Verad." She let out a large amount of power all at once, and Kakeru came back into himself. He held out the sword, ready to take the blow.

He heard all the others come up behind him.

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Concentrate hard, ok, Kakeru-kun?"

"Put all your power into this."

"Got it, Yuka, Misuzu."

And so he swung the sword straight at Liselotte. Immense power surged through him.

Looking briefly over his shoulder, he saw them all, hands on each other's shoulders in a line leading straight to him. Combining strengths.

"Tomo To asu No tame Ni!" he yelled, knowing that he and his friends would come out as winners.

I**T'S THE END OF THE STORY!I guess it's perfectly obvious what happens next-it's the same as what happens at the end in the 11eyes anime-so there really is no point in my writing an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the story **


End file.
